


The Boy With the Skarmory

by Ikira



Category: Gundam Wing, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Pokemon AU, Tags will change as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam Wing Pokemon AU. How would the war of AC 195 play out if there were Pokemon in the world as well as mobile suits? Covert missions with Ghost-types, assassinations by Poison-types, military action through Fighting-types. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, working with a team trained to be the Perfect Pokemon, to complete their mission of destroying the Alliance.</p>
<p>(Re-telling of Gundam Wing with Pokemon involved. At some point things will go off the rails and canon will be left in the dust)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With the Skarmory

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, the idea bit me and wouldn't let go. Basically this gives me an excuse to marathon Gundam Wing again, and get all the lovely nostalgia factor. At some point there will be a split from canon, and outcomes will be different from the series, but it hopefully won't be too jarring)

Relena sighed lightly as she stared out the window of the shuttle. In her lap, her Wigglytuff made a soft sound before burrowing down deeper into Relena’s arms, still dozing. Relena spared her Pokemon a brief smile before turning back to the window. Her hand automatically started stroking the soft fur on Wigglytuff’s head, a habit she’d picked up from years of taking comfort in her companion’s presence.

Through the window, all of space spread out before her and yet she couldn’t help but feel a little bored by it all. As the daughter of Vice Foreign Minister Darlain, she had travelled to the colonies and back so many times that the view of Earth and space had lost a bit of its wonder. Although she didn’t mind accompanying her father on his business trips, she couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed that once again he’d barely spent any time with her. He’d been in various meetings throughout his stay on the colonies, leaving her stuck alone in a hotel room with only her Pokemon for company. Although she tried her hardest to be understanding about it, she couldn’t fight the bitterness that always seemed to accompany these trips. At least he would be coming to her birthday party, she supposed. It was something.

At her feet, her Granbull huffed and tried to turn over in the tiny space he had between Relena’s feet and the back of the seat in front of her. As he twisted, he knocked into her father’s Swadloon, who chirped in irritation as he was woken from his nap. Relena didn’t bother looking away from the window, knowing her father would intervene before the two started squabbling again.

As she watched space go by, absently petting Wigglytuff, she thought she saw something bright and shining shoot past the window.

***

As Wing approached the Earth’s atmosphere, warning lights and alarms started going off. Heero’s vidscreens were full of information about the speed of his decent and his trajectory, trying to suggest the best course to follow. His fingers flew over buttons and switches, adjusting Wing’s angles by tiny increments. If he didn’t enter atmosphere at just the right angle, there was a risk that Wing would be damaged. Highly unlikely, considering how tough his mobile suit was, but still a risk he’d rather not take.

Wing lined itself up perfectly just in time. Despite this, the entire entry capsule still jerked like a living beast, shaking hard enough to rattle Heero’s teeth. With one hand, he grabbed the control stick so tightly his knuckles turned white, trying to maintain course. With his other, he reached up to the trembling ball of fur that was wrapped around his neck. Furret had squeaked in fear when they had started vibrating, and now she was shaking almost harder than Wing. Heero gave her a gentle stroke, brushing her soft fur along her back.

Unfortunately that was all the attention he could spare her. As they came further into the atmosphere he needed both hands to keep Wing on course and in once piece. He began pulling up as much data on the external heat shields as he could find, wanting to see how they were holding out. So far the heat in the cockpit was only mildly warm, but that all depended on him keeping his current course.

Then the proximity alarms went off. Immediately Heero reacted, pressing a series of keys to bring up an image of a civilian shuttle right in his flight path. He bit back a curse as he realized that in order to maintain course, he’d have to shoot the shuttle down to get it out of his way. It was necessary for his mission, he told himself carefully. And the mission _had_ to be completed.

He quickly activated his weapons system and got ready to fire. His finger was on the trigger ready to squeeze when yet another alarm went off. He huffed in annoyance, but dutifully called up yet another camera angle, leaving the civilian shuttle untouched for now.

This time he did curse as he recognized the new threat as an Alliance shuttle coming into range. This was not the kind of problem he wanted to be having this early into his mission. He couldn’t fire on a civilian shuttle with the Alliance right there! J would have his head for blowing the mission so soon! But if he slowed down to let the shuttle pass first, the Alliance carrier would catch up to him...

Realizing he had little other choice, he sighed. “Sorry, Furret,” he muttered to the tiny Pokemon. Furret heard him and poked her head up in confusion, but before she could do more than make a questioning squeak he was already changing course.

Furret let out a terrified wail as Wing moved off course and sped up. Almost immediately the shaking intensified even further and the heat inside the cockpit became almost unbearable, but Heero hung onto the controls with a death-grip. They only had a little bit further to go before they broke atmosphere. They would make it, no matter what it took. He refused to die before setting foot on Earth. 

His perseverance paid off as Wing broke through a high thin layer of clouds, and bright blue ocean sparkling like gemstones as far as the eye could see appeared across his viewscreen. It was too far away for him to be certain, but he thought he could make out a pod of Wailmer and Wailords swimming below. A Pidgeot flying high in the morning sun jerked in surprise as he appeared above it and quickly peeled away, watching him pass in shock and admiration.

“Look Furret,” Heero whispered to his shaking Pokemon. “It’s the Earth. We made it. We made it to the Earth.” Despite her fear, Furret managed to sneak a peek at the screen. Even she couldn’t help but coo in wonder as she took in more water than she’d ever thought could exist in one place.

He pressed a series of keys, and the entry capsule shell around Wing blew away, leaving them exposed with Wing in flight mode. A small smile tugged at his lips as he prepared for battle. “Now we just have to survive a little bit longer,” Heero told her.

Furret wailed and hid her face in his neck again.

***

Later Zechs could say that the shock of seeing the fighter turn into a mobile suit was only eclipsed by his wonder at its power. To have taken out two Aries with a single shot, after taking as many hits as it had from their latest weapons was frankly impressive. Especially considering that the colonies were not supposed to have access to that level of technology. Its pilot had been equally impressive, and Zechs found himself a little disappointed that he wouldn’t face them again in battle. It had certainly not been boring. It had almost seemed too quick, and although he’d had to sacrifice his Leo in order to take the suit down, many would say that was a small price to pay for surviving what he was pretty sure was a Gundam attack. Then again, a few others would think the exact opposite. Zechs had a feeling that General Septum would be contacting him shortly, whether Zechs liked it or not.

But for now he had to get back to the carrier and deal with the Marina Mothership “offering” to pick up the Gundam like the scavengers they were. Such was life working with the Alliance.

Otto was waiting for him when he managed to angle his parachute back into the cargo bay, his Mankey clinging to his shoulder as usual. His cheerful subordinate grinned at him as Zechs landed heavily on the deck of the hangar, quickly unclipping the parachute so it didn’t drag him back out into the sky. As Zechs brushed the dirt off his jacked, he noticed that Mankey wasn’t the only Pokemon that had followed Otto into the hangar.

“Luxray was less than pleased that you went out alone, Commander,” Otto quietly chastised him, speaking on behalf of Zech’s Pokemon. Although truthfully, he didn’t need to. The way Luxray was glaring at Zechs made it very hard to misunderstand what the Electric-type was thinking. “You know his job is to protect you.”

Zechs scoffed, skillfully ignoring his Pokemon’s dark look with the ease of long practice. “You know very well that when it comes to battles between Mobile Suits, Pokemon only get in the way,” Zechs responded, already walking past the pair and back to the cockpit of the shuttle. He heard Otto sigh gently behind him.

“Don’t worry, Luxray, I know how you feel. We’ll just have to try our best to protect the Commander when we can, and accept that sometimes he has to fight for himself.” Otto trailed after Zechs, Mankey still perched on one shoulder.

Luxray growled softly and didn’t follow.

***

As Relena walked away from her Father and all of the reporters swarming him, she couldn’t fight back the angry tears gathering in her eyes. Although her father had mentioned trying to get away from work for her birthday party, he’d barely put up a token protest to those Military men. Instead he’d gone with them, leaving her all alone to find her own way home.

Sure, they had offered a car that she had declined, and sure she couldn’t be safer with Wigglytuff and Granbull at her side as protectors, but it was the principle of the thing!

Despite her less than pleasant mood, she had to admit that it was rather nice to walk along the beach, even if she was separated from it by a chain-linked fence. Granbull lead the way, sniffing the air frequently for any interesting scents. Wigglytuff stayed closer to her side, practically clinging to her skirt, and cheerfully chatting away in the Pokemon language. The poor thing was trying so hard to cheer her up. Relena couldn’t help but smile down at Wigglytuff, grateful for her efforts.

Suddenly Granbull’s ears perked up. He halted, sniffing the air furiously.

“Granbull?” Relena called out, approaching cautiously. If something dangerous had caught Granbull’s attention she was ready to scoop Wigglytuff up and run. “What is it? What do you smell?”

Granbull jerked his head to the side and stared down at the beach, whining. Relena followed his gaze and gasped as she spotted what he had. A body! Washed up on the shore!

She dashed towards the nearest gate in the fence, which was thankfully nearby. When it didn’t immediately open, she stepped back and pointed. “Granbull, headbutt!”

Granbull barked, and then followed her orders. The gate slammed open, slightly bent now, but Relena was already rushing past, her two Pokemon hot on her heels. When she reached the body on the beach she collapsed on her knees next to it. “Are they alive?” she asked, mostly to herself. She reached a hand forward, but instantly drew it back as the person groaned and started moving. A male, then, judging by the deepness of the voice. He sounded hurt.

“He needs help,” Relena said. “Stay here with him, you two, I’m going to go call an ambulance.”

Wigglytuff and Granbull shouted after her, but she was already dashing back towards the road and the payphone she thought she remembered walking past.

***

Treize sighed as he signed off from his discussion with Zechs. Though he trusted Zechs implicitly, it was not going to be pleasant explaining to the heads of the Alliance why three mobile suits had been destroyed in a single skirmish. He could already hear General Septum’s nasal croak in his head, berating the sacrifice of the equipment.

Treize hadn’t even left for the meeting yet, and already a headache was forming. And he wouldn’t even get to see the rest of the opera. How tragic.

He stood quietly, not wanting to disrupt the performance, and waved away the manservant who had been waiting on him for the evening. As he left his box seat, his faithful companion Alakazam materialized out of the shadows and followed after him, floating through the air behind and slightly to his left.

“Send word ahead that I’ll need transport ready at the front entrance to take me to the Alliance Headquarters,” he instructed Alakazam. The Psychic-type Pokemon nodded respectively before his eyes started glowing with an eerie blue light.

By the time Treize reached the front foyer of the opera house, a car and driver were already waiting.

Just before he entered the meeting, Treize turned and smiled to his Pokemon. “Try not to cause any trouble,” he instructed Alakazam, nodding towards where the rest of the Pokemon belonging to the Heads of the Alliance had gathered to wait for the end of the meeting. As the Alliance had many military leaders, the vast majority of the assembled Pokemon were at least partially Fighting-type. They were eyeing Alakazam nervously.

Alakazam bowed respectfully as Treize entered the meeting room, the door shutting soundlessly behind him.

***

Relena came back as soon as she could after calling for help. Wigglytuff puffed up at the sight of her, clearly annoyed that Relena had run off without them, but Relena ignored her Pokemon for now. Once again kneeling down on the sand, she reached out and gently pulled the helmet off of the person.

She had only a moment to realize that the boy was probably no older than her when something brown and furry slipped out from the spacesuit to tumble onto the sand. She blinked down at the ball of fur that was slowly uncurling itself to reveal a woozy-looking Furret. It squeaked queasily, struggling to stand upright without falling over.

“Are you alright?” Relena asked it, suddenly concerned. She’d only called for a human medical team, she hadn’t realized that the boy had a Pokemon tucked into his suit. She couldn’t see any wounds on the tiny creature, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t injured. Thankfully she could hear the sirens approaching in the distance. If nothing else, the ambulance would be able to get the Furret to a Pokemon Center faster than she could. She reached out to try to steady the poor thing.

A hand snapped up and slapped hers away so fast she gasped. The boy had apparently woken up. Faster than she thought a person could move, he scooped the Furret up and looped it around his neck with one hand. The other he held in an awkward angle, trying to cover his face. Wigglytuff and Granbull jumped to her side, quickly getting between her and the mysterious boy.

“Did you see?” he asked her angrily.

“See what?” She asked, before thinking better of it. “Listen, you probably shouldn’t be moving. Your Pokemon looks like it’s been injured, and you probably are too. The ambulance is almost here.” She absently tried pushing Granbull out of the way, but he wouldn’t budge. “Granbull, please. He’s hurt, you shouldn’t be acting this way.”

The boy growled, and took a step back. Relena watched in confusion as he reached down to a strange sphere attached to the side of his suit and ripped it off. With a smooth motion he threw it into the air, where it cracked open and released a burst of light. When the light dissipated, a Skarmory was standing on the beach. It let out an impressive shriek, sending Relena and her Pokemon scrambling backwards. The boy reached up and caught the strange sphere, which seemed to have re-sealed itself.

“How on Earth!” Relena screamed. She’d never seen anything like it! The Skarmory had somehow been contained in the little sphere? But how? Her mind whirled as it tried to comprehend what she had just seen. It was almost as if the Skarmory had been transformed into energy while in the sphere, and then somehow changed back when it opened. But that was impossible!

“What was _that_?” she tried to ask, but the boy and the Skarmoury were ignoring her. Up on the road, the ambulance finally arrived, the paramedics starting to climb out of their vehicle.

The Skarmory and the boy stared each other down, and for a terrifying moment Relena thought that the Skarmory would attack the boy, ripping him open with its strong metal beak. But the Steel-type seemed to see something in the boy’s eyes, because it suddenly turned around and crouched down. The boy hopped onto its back as gracefully as an athlete, and then the pair was gone, shooting off almost as fast as a jet. The whirlwind they blew up as they passed knocked the paramedics to the ground and would have bowled Relena over as well if it hadn’t been for Granbull at her back.

She sat on the beach and watched as the boy became a speck in the sky, completely baffled. “My name is Relena,” she said to the absent boy as she struggled to get her tangled thoughts in order. “What’s yours?”

Wigglytuff and Granbull looked at her, then at each other in confusion.

***

On the other side of the planet, an OZ mobile suit factory was swiftly being reduced to rubble. Despite efforts to fight back, the suits fell quickly to the dark shape wielding a deadly beam scythe.

“Heh,” Duo chuckled to himself as another building was sliced clean through. “This is almost too easy.”

His laughter was echoed by three disembodied grins and glowing eyes.

***

Elsewhere a spaceport came under heavy fire. Trowa’s expression never changed as he began to mow down his opponents with a hail of bullets. An Absol tucked out of the way at his feet snoozed lightly, knowing she was safe with her master in control of his machine.

***

A squad looking for the capsule in the desert was quickly overwhelmed by a squad of mobile suits lead by what could only be a Gundam. As the last enemy suit fell to his twin heat shotels, Quatre sighed in disappointment. He was hoping at least a few would surrender. At least this way he would be able to get back to his beloved Pokemon sooner. He hated leaving them alone, but a mobile suit battle was no place for a Pokemon.

***

A Blaziken and a Ninetales sat on a shoreline, watching as a mobile suit tore through battleship after battleship with flamethrower and extendable dragon fist. They did not stir until the fight was over, and only then did they move, dashing towards where the mobile suit was expected to meet ground.

***

As Relena climbed out of her personal limo, she smiled gratefully to Pagan as he helped her to her feet. Her butler tipped his hat respectfully, barely ruffling his Pidove perched stiffly on his shoulder, as they waited for Granbull and Wigglytuff to tumble out of the car as well. After he saw her and her companions to the door, Pagan left to complete his usual tasks and errands.

Taking a deep breath and placing a hand on Wigglytuff’s head for support, Relena plastered her most gracious smile on, ready to face the student body. While her father would insist that the expensive private school was the reason she was so good at maintaining her family’s good image, she would privately insist that the paparazzi and reporters were in fact training her for this school. Keeping a polite, gentle nature was _much ___easier around those vultures than the constant friendly attention she got here. Everyone wanted to talk to her or be her friend or give her gifts. It was frankly exhausting. But she needed to keep up appearances, as her father would say.

_As she walked into the school proper, Wigglytuff and Granbull said their goodbyes before they wandered off. Pokemon were not allowed in the classes themselves as they were considered too distracting. Instead the school had a private lounge area where the Pokemon could relax and wait for their owners to finish school for the day. Relena wished she could get one of those rare exceptions, but they were usually reserved for students who had special needs or who had service Pokemon. She figured she would probably be able to concentrate in class more if she had Wigglytuff with her. Or better yet, her Dragonair, who was always so soothing on her nerves. But Dragonair was far too big to travel with her comfortably, let alone fit in a classroom. And although Wigglytuff would be much smaller, it was still against the rules. If only she had one of those strange spheres like the boy had, then she could carry all of her Pokemon with her whenever she wished, and no one would know..._

_Bah, she was starting to daydream. It was time to head to class before someone caught her standing in the hallways staring off into space. She carefully kept her practiced smile in place as she walked in past the other students. Each one stood to greet her, and she nodded to them. The group of girls she spent most of her time with hurried to her side, asking her questions about her trip to space and her birthday. She did her best to answer their endless questions, but she was saved from having to speak too long by the bell ringing._

_As she settled into class, she couldn’t help but drift off a bit. She wondered again about that strange boy with his Skarmory that he could summon in a burst of light. She wondered if he was alright, or if his injuries had overcome him. Where could he have gone? Where had he come from? Would she ever see him again?_

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that when the classroom doors opened unexpectedly in the middle of the lesson, she jumped a little. She, just like all the other students, watched as the instructor lead a boy up to the front of the room. However, unlike the rest of her classmates, she wasn’t staring in simple curiosity._

_“That’s him,” she whispered to herself. The strange boy was standing at the front of the class in the school uniform, staring straight ahead. His Furret was still tucked around his neck, but the instructor made no move to remove it, despite the school’s rules._

_She struggled to keep her diplomatic mask in place as the boy, _Heero_ , was instructed to take the seat next to her. She introduced herself on autopilot, while she carefully looked him over. His Furret looked no worse for wear, and she could see no stiffness in his posture that would indicate a hidden injury. If it weren’t for the fact that she couldn’t get the sight of his face as he flew away on that Skarmory out of her mind, she would have begun to think he was a completely different person and that her imagination had run away with her again._

_The boy ignored her throughout the rest of their lessons, but she still couldn’t help being completely captivated by him. Her curiosity and confusion was so great, she didn’t hear a single thing from the instructor for the rest of the day._

_As the classes let out, Relena decided to take action. Surrounded by her usual crowd, she approached the boy – _Heero_ , his name was _Heero_ – with an invitation to her birthday party in hand. If nothing else, it should give them something to talk about. And she desperately wanted to talk to him._

_But when she handed him the envelope, he almost immediately ripped it in half. Staring at the torn paper as it drifted away on the wind, she couldn’t help the deep hurt that burrowed into her chest. She only wanted to know a bit more about him! He was the most interesting thing to happen to her in so long, after all the politics and false friends. Why would he instantly shut her out? Her hands started to shake as she clenched them into fists, trying to fight back tears._

_“But...but why?” she asked, not expecting an answer. So when Heero reached up and stroked away her tears, she couldn’t help staring at him in shock. Such a gentle action after such a cruel one? Would this boy ever make sense to her?_

_As he began to walk away, he moved closely past her. For a moment, she felt her heart rate increase and a blush cross her cheeks. He was so close! She could feel how warm he was! Then he leaned in even further. “I’ll kill you,” he told her plainly, quietly enough that only she could hear._

_The warmth in her chest turned to cold fear as Heero walked past her and out of sight. She stood there shaking in the suddenly chilly wind, confused and afraid, until Wigglytuff and Granbull came to get her to go home._

***

**Author's Note:**

> (In case it wasn't clear, Pokeballs aren't a thing in this particular universe. Around the time they would have been developed, humanity ended up focusing more attention on space and military powers, and the necessary technology for Pokeballs was never developed. And yes, this makes things just as inconvenient at times as you might imagine)


End file.
